The Explorer's adventure
by King Lebron James
Summary: A simple story similar to Puddi's Ezreal love triangle (I am in no way copying him or anything or trying to steal his work, just want to write something similar. Ezreal, Janna, Sona, Fiora
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all ladies and gentlemen. I have deleted all my previous garbage stories and am just going to start on a new one where in which I will try to work on this until it is finished. This story is very similar to one that I wrote a while ago which was inspired by none other than the MVP Mr Puddi's (Ezreal's Love Triangle) which I found to be one of the best pieces of Fanfiction that I had ever written (Please all give the man a standing ovation:)) I am in no way saying that what I am about to produce is better or is attempting to piggyback on his success, I just wanted to write something similar that's all.**

**Some of the OG characters from his story appear in this one as well like Ezreal, Sona, Fiora etc. I have tried to make the story somewhat different but ehh here goes nothing.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"This isn't good enough Ezreal" Fiora said shaking her head as she looked at the stats sheet in front of her. He was trailing the enemy adc Jinx by about 80 CS and was down 2 kills putting him at a huge disadvantage in terms of gold and support to his team. "Very sorry" Ezreal said nervously as he twiddled his hands behind his back. "Come on kid, you're better than this" Fiora said as she folded the piece of paper into her pocket as the 5 of them left the training facility and walked off to the train station. Ezreal watched as Lee sin,Janna and Fiora walked off in front of him muttering about upcoming practices where as he trailed behind with Sona next to him. "Am I just garbage, or am I just hopeless" he asked her as the blue haired maven smiled at him. "Of course not, your the youngest in the league so it's really tough for you to be running up against some of the more experienced guys out there," she said as she plucked a few strings on her etwahl to soothe his emotions. "Thanks Sona" he said smiling at her as she gave him a cute grin.

The train thundered into the station as the 5 of them stood up and got ready to board. Ezreal always enjoyed the long train rides from the training facility to their apartment. The countryside always put his mind at ease to a certain degree. They all got into their compartment and shut the door. Sona, Fiora and Lee Sin all sat facing them whereas Janna sat next to Ezreal. Minutes later, they were speeding down the railway track with the others aside from Janna and Ezreal falling asleep. Ezreal stared out at the trees and cattle grazing the nearby fields as his mind shifted to a day dreaming state. "Ezreal?" he heard a small whisper from beside him. He tore his eyes away from the window to look at Janna who had a smile on her face along with her rosy cheeks. "Yes Janna?" he said softly looking into her blue eyes. "You see I was just wondering…." she blurted out before closing her mouth and looking away. "Everything all right?" he asked sincerely whilst leaning forward to try and see if there was anything wrong with her. "No, I'm fine" she mumbled quietly into her hand which was used to cover her reddening face. "Well if you ever need me, I'll be here for you hehe" Ezreal chuckled before staring back into the lush green vegetation outside of the window.

*I've got to get my act together* Ezreal thought to himself aloud, he clenched his fists in frustration of playing so poorly. His teammates sure helped him a lot during his times of need and he felt as though the only method of paying them back was to at least try harder. *Even Fiora to be honest, even though she's a little scary* he said before looking up before looking away immediately and blushing slightly as he noticed Fiora had an eye open.

The train pulled into the station and everyone woke up automatically. They each walked home to their specific apartments aside from Sona however who would come over to help Ezreal out from time to time. "Ezreal I need to speak to you for a bit." Sona said as she walked into his apartment and sat on the couch. "Sure thing Sona" he said cheerfully as he got to his room to change to some more comfortable clothing. He came out to see the beautiful maven sitting there looking at him. "You wanted to speak with me Sona?" he asked innocently. "Yes Ezreal, you see the season is starting relatively soon and Fiora is really concerned about your performance." Sona said causing Ezreal to look down embarrassingly. "It's okay sweetie, I understand that it must be very difficult for you" Sona said as she walked over and gave him a big bear hug, he could feel her colossal melons brushing against his chest. "Thanks Sona, I really mean it" he smiled at her as she patted him on the back gently. "There's something else as well, I wanted to give this to you as an incentive for you to try harder." Sona said with her back turned towards Ezreal.

"You do?" Ezreal said confused but curious at the same time. "I hope this makes it better" Sona said before lifting her shirt up to expose her enormous tits to the young explorer. "Ahhh Sona, that's not really appropriate is it?" Ezreal said as he shielded his eyes immediately. Sona chuckled before staring at his shorts where an outline of his semi erect member could be seen. "Lie on the bed for me please sweetie" she said seductively as Ezreal nervously climbed onto the bed. Sona crawled on all fours over to him where she slowly placed her hands on the waistband of his shorts before slowly pulling them down. "Wait….please…" he pleaded before his shorts came off completely and his fully erect member pointed to the sky. Ezreal covered his eyes in embarrassment whereas Sona appeared to be rather impressed by his length, it was about 6 inches long in length. "May I touch it?" she asked innocently. Ezreal's mind meanwhile was spinning and his hormones were raging, he had never done this with a girl before and this was his first time.

* * *

"I'll take that as a yes then" Sona said before grabbing his member by the base with her soft hand and pushing his foreskin aside exposing the sensitive tip of his member to the relatively cool air of the room. "Ahhh….ahhh….ooooh" she heard him moan as his facial expressions twisted to one filled with pleasure and happiness as well as nervousness. "Hahaha, your so cute when you do that." Sona giggled before getting closer to put his cock between her huge tits. The young explorer moaned loudly as her large twins engulfed his penis in smooth warm flesh. The pleasure being overbearing for the inexperienced boy and he soon found himself approaching his limit. "Cum for me." Sona said gently as she stuck her toungue out to lick the tip of his exposed penis. Ezreal moaned even loudly as he released his cum everywhere plastering the maven's tits with a shower of his cum. His head crashed on the pillow as it began to spin wildly.

"Wow, where did all that come from, that's alot of cum" Sona said as she went to the bathroom to clean herself. She came out to find Ezreal still lying there, penis now limp and flaccid. "Ahh what's gotten into you" he managed to get out in pants due to exhaustion of his first violent orgasm. "Hehe I read it in posts and a few friends advised me that it's best if supports and adcs sleep together, get to know each other better." she chuckled as she noticed Ezreal expression once again. "Whaaa…" he mumbled before he started to fall asleep. Sona laughed slightly before pulling his shorts back up and plumping up his pillows for him to sleep on before blowing him a kiss and leaving the room.

"Gahhhhh" Fiora exclaimed as she appeared right in front of the blue haired maven. "What are you doing here?" Sona asked as she shut the door to Ezreal's room behind her. "I could ask you the same thing!" Fiora snapped back. "Oh please you know me, I always visit his place to help him out." Sona said rolling her eyes. Fiora cocked her head sideways to take a look at her friend before ultimately giving in and walking away. Sona watched her walk down the stairs and up the corridor before shrugging her shoulders and walking away, still thinking of how adorable the young explorer was.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezreal thought he heard some sort of knocking at the door in between his post orgasmic state of mind. He clumsily fumbled around for his phone before he felt the presence of another in the room with him. Despite him in his state of mind, he could make it out to be a woman due to the sweet scent that filled the air of the room. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Fiora sitting cross legged in front of him. "Aaahh" Ezreal said as he backed towards the frame of the bed. Fiora let out a small laugh that Ezreal had never heard before. His nervousness and inexperience took over him as he whimpered slightly as Fiora glared daggers at him. She slowly crawled over to him and propped her head with 1 hand whilst resting her elbow on the mattress.

"We've been on the same team for quite some time already, why are you still so afraid of me?" She said as she noticed his large blue eyes staring at her womanly hips and legs. "Hey!" she said snapping her fingers at him breaking him out of his trance. "My eyes are up here" she said. "Yes yes, sorry" Ezreal said blushing as he turned red. He was silenced as Fiora ran her hands over his face. "You're so cute you know that" She said causing him to blush even more. He thanked her before getting up to go to the bathroom leaving Fiora alone on the bed. "Oh my, is she like attracted to me or something,she is really attractive to be honest but,I like Sona more….." He thought to himself as he splashed cold water on his face waking him up walked out of the bathroom to see Fiora standing right there in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She reached out and kissed him softly on the lips much to Ezreal's surprise.

* * *

"Wait…..what are you doing?" he asked as she pulled his shorts down and watched in awe as his erection sprung out again. He blushed and hissed as she grabbed his still sensitive and sore member from his previous actions with Sona. "Ahhhh….lets not Fiora" he panted as she pulled him by his erection and pushed him onto the couch. "Why not" she said resting her elbows on his knees as she stared hungrily at his penis. Ezreal tried to reason with her but struggled to no avail as Fiora slid him into her mouth. "Mmmmmm" he moaned as lust and hormones overtook his mind. Fiora moved really slowly and serviced his balls delicately. She took all 6 inches off him into her throat before slobbering up nice and slowly giving him a good view of his saliva covered cock. "Ughhhh…." he moaned as he leaned his head back and bit his lip. Fiora laughed and gave his precum a delicate lick before going down on him once again. The feeling of the blowjob coupled by his raging hormones was too much for Ezreal to handle and he began twitching erratically before blowing his creamy cum into Fiora's felt dizzy once again as he slipped into a comatose state whilst panting heavily from his second tremendous orgasm in the same hour. "Mmmm, you taste great kid." Fiora said as she kissed his now limp member. "It was a shame, I really wanted to fuck you but….theres always another time" she said winking at him before zipping up her spandex suit and walking out. All Ezreal heard was the closing of his door before he fell asleep once again, pulling his shorts up just in time.

Ezreal met his team on the train station at 8 AM sharp. Fiora and Lee Sin were reviewing some documents and muttering to themselves. He arrived and said good morning to everyone politely. Sona walked over and gave him a hug. He blushed and thanked her smiling broadly, a subtle way of thanking her for his lovely night last night. Sona appeared to have gotten the message as he got a "You're welcome sweetie." she said in his mind. Janna appeared to be looking enviously at the 2 as she got up and spoke to Ezreal. "How did you sleep last night" she asked innocently. "I slept fine Janna" Ezreal said politely, careful not to reveal his pervy actions with the 2 others last night. He didn't want Janna to think differently of him. "Well uhhh, do you maybe wanna….." Janna mumbled as her cheeks turned pink slightly. "Yes Janna?" Ezreal asked as he looked at the blushing blonde. "Ahh she's really cute." Ezreal thought to himself. "Would you like to come to my apartment and have some desert after training?" She said softly. Ezreal smiled warmly at her before raising his hand to give her a high five, "Sure thing Janna"

The train pulled into the station and the 5 of them got on. Sona hummed a soothing theme into Ezreal's mind as he once again stared out into the lush green terrain beyond the windows of the train. "We needa kick some ass today" Fiora said as the train reached their training facility. Lee Sin grabbed his clipboard and read out the aims of today's practice. As they got off, Lee Sin pulled Ezreal aside to speak to him. "Heya kid, just focus on last hitting and map awareness, Sona can take care of the rest as long as you stay ahead alright?" he said. "Yes of course, I'll try" Ezreal chuckled nervously. Practice went better than Ezreal thought, he only missed a total of 10 cs in 10 minutes giving him around a score of 95. A drastic improvement compared to last season. Sona watched with a grin on her face as the explorer continued to furiously last hit the creeps. The 10 minute mark buzzed across the map and Ezreal finally relaxed, Sona walked over and gave him a big hug, "Wow, what's happened to you today, it's as if you've finally focused and cleared your mind." she said as she stroked his soft hair. "Hahaha, thanks Sona, I guess you could say I couldn't have done it without you!" he grinned referring back to their previous night. Sona laughed before whispering something into his ear making him blush but grin at the same time.

They continued to practice and eventually transitioned over to cardio fitness and weightlifting. Ezreal plugged in his tunes and watched in awe as the blind monk balanced his entire body on 1 hand on a piece of wood. Fiora meanwhile sliced through the set of wooden dummies like a hot knife through butter. He was lost in the view that he accidentally slipped on the treadmill and fell back. "Owww…." he exclaimed as he landed face flat in front of Janna. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she said worriedly as she threw her towel to the side to help him up. "Sorryy…. it's just me" Ezreal said as Lee Sin's head turned back to its original position. Janna helped him to his feet. "Sorry about that, just have mine" He said handing her his clean towel. Janna smiled and thanked him. "Are you still coming later on?" She asked. "Huh…oh yeah sure thing!" he said as Janna grinned and left. Ezreal shook his head and continued to run.

Practice ended precisely at 6 O'clock and they all left the training facility. As they got on the train, Janna and Sona both exchanged glances at Ezreal whilst simultaneously thinking to themselves.

"He must be so excited to see me later, that's why he did so good today, he wants me to acknowledge what he is capable of" Janna thought to herself

"Wow.. I've never seen Ezreal so confident and composed for such a long time, I guess I kinda woke him up in a way last night? I hope he feels the same way as I do for him." Sona thought to herself.

* * *

The sun set over the horizon as the train came to their station. Ezreal said good night to everyone and watched as Janna excitedly walked with him back to her apartment. "I made this for you last night,hope you like it." Janna said as she brought out a plate of red velvet cake for him. "Looks wonderful, thanks so much Janna" Ezreal said as he began to devour the cake in a polite way. "Tasted wonderful, never knew you were such a good baker" Ezreal said complimenting her. He was about to open his mouth before he heard his phone buzz. "I'm so sorry, I really have to go now, thanks for the delicious cake though." He said looking at the now slightly disappointed Janna. "It's alright Ezreal, I'm glad you enjoyed it, maybe some other time?" she said. "Yup, you bet, you gotta teach me your secret recipe!" Ezreal said excitedly as he gave her a hug before closing the door quietly.

"_Hello Sona, did you call me just then?"_

"_Yes I did sweetie, are you home now?"_

"_Nope I'm heading back right now, Janna made me some cake and it was sooo nice :))"_

"_That's nice :) Can I just wait for you in your apartment.?"_

"_Sure thing Sonaa!"_

"I wonder what she has in stall for me?" Ezreal thought as he imagined Sona's busty tits sandwiching his cock. He slapped himself for having such indecent thoughts before turning a corner to reach his apartment. As he fumbled for his keys in his pocket, it suddenly dawned on him, "I've never farmed that well before!" he thought excitedly to himself. "I gotta work harder to make myself useful on the team though" he said quietly to himself making a mental note to come to the training facility earlier tomorrow morning to practice more.


	3. Chapter 3

He fumbled with his keys in his pockets before slipping it into the lock to unlock the door to his apartment. "Sona?" he called out as he paused for a response. Silence. Ezreal looked around for the maven but found her nowhere in sight. "Maybe she changed her mind?" Ezreal wondered to himself as he took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. It was a chilly night tonight as Ezreal shivered slightly as his bare feet touched the icy cold bathroom tiles on the floor. He hissed slightly as he walked out wearing nothing but a white shirt and some shorts. He lay on his bed as he began to play games on his phone.

He was about to get a new high score before there was a knock on his apartment door. "It's open he called out" as he got up and peeked his head out from behind the wall to see the blue haired maven enter his apartment with a warm smile on her face. "Ahhh Sona, good to see you" he said as she walked over and gave him a hug. "Good to see you too Ezreal" she said running her fingers through his blonde hair. "Mmmm she smells so nice" Ezreal thought to himself as he got a good sniff of her sweet scent. Sona released him and he crawled onto the bed and lay down. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, her voice was so alluring. "Mhmmm" Ezreal said trying to suppress his excitement as he eyed the maven crawl next to him. The 2 of them stayed silent for a bit before Sona wrapped her arm around him and cradled him the way a mother to her child. "I guess you could say I like you alot Ez" she said softly as he felt the increasing rate of her heartbeat against his shoulders. "Hehe, I could say the same for you too Sona" Ezreal said with a warm smile on his face. Sona sat up and looked at him with a grin on her face. "Do you mean that?" she said with wide eyes as she stared at Ezreal. "Yes Sona, I mean you're always there for me whenever I need you and stuff you know?" Ezreal said as Sona shuffled closer to him.

She stared into his large eyes for a while before she shed a small tear and rested her head on his chest. "I'm really glad you said that Ezreal" she said as Ezreal felt a small drop on his chest. "I hope this feeling is mutual though" Sona replied softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes yes of course it is, I love you Sona." Ezreal said as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Their kiss intensified and eventually they had to pause to take a breath of air as their faces turned beet red. Sona panted heavily and kissed the top of his forehead as her other hand reached down to fondle his length tucked underneath the thin fabric of his shorts.

To her surprise though, Ezreal reached down and held her hand tightly as she stopped squeezing his member. "Ahh, I'm really tired tonight Sona, I promise I'll make it up to you some other time" he said. Every fibre of him demanded he tear his shorts off and let her pleasure him all night, but he really wasn't in the mood right now. Sona pouted and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Are you sure?" she said seductively as she noticed his semi erect member poking out from underneath. "Mmmm I want it so badly but I can't" Ezreal said as he struggled beneath her. "Tomorrow, I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow" he said giving her ass a squeeze. "Mmph, fine, only because you were such a gentleman to me just then" she said folding her arms and looking away. "Oh no, did I make her angry?" Ezreal thought as he approached her and gave her a hug, wrapping his arms around Sona's busty chest. Sona finally let him off and gave him a kiss goodnight before leaving his apartment.

Ezreal leaned back on his bed and sighed in exhaustion, he checked his phone for about 5 more minutes before he yawned and realised it was time for sleep. The snow was already starting to build up outside and the night air was cold. Ezreal liked it however, the warmth of the blankets in contrast with the cold night air made sleeping even more comfortable. He dozed off within moments with the thoughts of the blue haired maven still lingering on in his mind.

* * *

"Wow this pillow is so comfortable and squishy" Ezreal thought to himself as he began to pull and stretch it. "Ahhhh" he heard a melodious voice through the air which causes his eyes to dart open in embarrassment. "Sona?" he said in shock as he covered his eyes in embarrassment as Sona rose slowly in her blue silk nightgown. "Sorry sweetie, I just wanted to sleep next to you for a bit, I never knew you moved in your sleep though," she said with a grin causing the explorer to blush heavily. "I'm so sorry about that just then" he blurted out only to be silenced by Sona who traced her finger over his lips. "Your friend down their seems to have different ideas though" she said giggling as Ezreal looked down to see his raging boner poking out from under his blanket. He shut his eyes in embarrassment as Sona flipped the covers off to reveal his 6.2 inch penis that was throbbing madly with his premature juices leaking from the tip. "Mhmmmm that looks good" Sona said as she stroked it gently and slowly as she listened to him moan. Ezreal opened his eyes and looked down at her as she lowered her head and gave his member a suck. "Ahhhh that feels so good…." Ezreal said as he thrust his hips up as Sona quickened her pace to try to get more of his cock into her warm and wet mouth.

"Haha, you naughty boy" Sona said as she came up drooling all over his member. "You've wanted this from the beginning heh" she said as she traced her hands over his abs. "Yes Yes I have Sona" Ezreal said eager for more pleasure and for the maven to continue her service. Sona pushed him back and he rested his spinning head on his pillow and watched with awe and glee as Sona crawled over and took off her night dress revealing her massive tits to him. Ezreal stared in wonder and reached up to fondle and squeeze them. "Ahhh" she moaned as he sat up and placed his face between her valley of tit flesh, Sona hugged him tightly giggling to herself as the blonde boy lost himself in between her heavenly tits. He eventually stopped for air and was pushed down again by Sona who hovered her pink treasure above his throbbing meat. "Ready?" she asked. But words could not describe the pleasure Ezreal was about to feel.

"AUGHHHHH" he moaned as Sona lowered herself onto his young cock as she ran her fingers through her hair due to sexual frustration. "Oh my god its so tight and soft, I'm going to cum soon….. This is too much!" Ezreal thought as he began to thrust upwards as his face cringed adorably in pleasure. Sona herself also began to bounce up and down on him causing her big busty tits to fly in all directions. The explorer's mind was spinning rapidly as he placed his hands on her firm ass squeezing her flesh to try increase the waves of pleasure he was feeling already. Sona leaned down and placed her breasts in his mouth to which he sucked on absentmindedly as he thrusted his penis deeper and deeper into her. "aHH Ez, that's it baby" Sona said as her breathing got more and more labored meaning that she was probably close to finishing.

The explorer started thrusting frantically as he pulled her in closely feeling as much skin as he could whilst moaning loudly. Sona broke away from his grip and tightened her abdominal muscles and switched positions as she lay with her back on the bed with Ezreal on top. Ezreal was suddenly thrown forwards and placed his arms forward on the bed to steady himself. He felt his hips touch her smooth and soft underside of her thighs as he looked up to see her wipe the sweat off her forehead. Ezreal stroked his cock by the base slowly and drooled at her glistening pussy before he was brought out of his trance. "Are you okay dear?" Sona said with a look of concern on her face. "Huh?" Oh no, it's nothing" Ezreal said as he situated his cock with his right hand and thrusted forward when he felt his tip slip into her moist pink treasure. The blonde's eyes widened at the new angle of penetration and looked deep into Sona's sapphires as he felt his penis twitch erratically inside her. "Sona, I'm going to cum soon, this is too much" he panted as he shut his eyes tightly whilst looking up trying his best not to explode inside her. "Cum for me, my young explorer" Sona said just as Ezreal couldn't hold it any longer and moaned adorably as his virgin cum splattered inside her painting her walls white as Sona simultaneously climaxed above him.

The 2 lay there in bliss and after the sex died down, they began to laugh in happiness and joy. Sona led Ezreal to the shower and they both cleaned each other up before heading back to sleep. Sona was glad to see that the Ezreal was now a lot happier and couldn't shake the wide grin on his face as she pulled the cute explorer into bed with her. They looked at each other face to face locking eyes with each other, sharing a message to not tell anyone about this before they fell asleep again with Ezreal in Sona's arms who was grinning from ear to ear herself.


End file.
